


Art: Catalyst

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for 'Catalyst' by the_cephalopod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_cephalopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cephalopod/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.
> 
> Please do not hotlink or archive these images or use them to make icons, etc, thank you.
> 
> If anyone hasn't read [_Catalyst_](http://the-cephalopod.livejournal.com/14474.html) by [](http://the-cephalopod.livejournal.com/profile)[**the_cephalopod**](http://the-cephalopod.livejournal.com/) then I can absolutely rec it - it's wonderful.


End file.
